iWant Him
by moonlightsleep
Summary: Sam finds Carly and Freddie dancing in the Groovy Smoothie and runs off? What happens next? Why is Sam so hurt by this? Why is Freddie regreting everything? Resd and find out! SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **I had to delete this story then repost it beacause Fan Fiction cut of some of it the first time:( But I hope you ike it! REVIEW(: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Why would I write Fan Fiction if I did?**

**Awwww, here it goes!**

**Freddie POV**

"Don't you think we should have one dance with a person we don't want to kill?" I asked Carly. Magic Maluka disappearing was certainly the best trick of the whole night. Even Carly's date was extremely annoying and I didn't even have to be with him all night. I really did want her to have one good dance, but if I had known what was going to happen, I wouldn't have asked her. True, I had gotten over Carly a while ago, but I still loved her, just more like a sister. I started paying attention to a certain feisty blond, but she won't ever know because I would end up in the hospital for quite some time. So, I asked T- Bo to turn up the music and closed my eyes and tried to imagine that the girl that I was holding was Sam. I heard the door slam, but I didn't even look up. I really wish I had.

**Sam POV**

What? Gibby can't just slam the door on Momma's face! He's going to pay come Monday. All this planning for violence is making me hungry. Better text Carly and the nub to see if they're done with their dates and want to meet me at the Groovy Smoothie. 10 Minutes later there was no response so I just walked down to the Groovy Smoothie by myself. On the way I was thinking about a certain tech-stooge. I was so confused. When hit him or insult him it's starting to hurt me more than him. I find myself checking him out when he's not looking, or feeling my stomach turn over. Does this mean I like him? No Sam, stop thinking like that you _hate_ him, and he _hates_ you. Easy, simple, and not confusing. Just as I got my thoughts together I realized I was at the Groovy Smoothie. Something wasn't right though, I can hear music. T- Bo never turns up the music that loud. I went in to the joint to investigate. What I saw stopped me in my tracks. Carly and Freddie were dancing in each others arms. I felt tears come to my eyes and a deep pain in my chest. I ran out with only one look back through the window. I took off down the street knowing that my heart was broken. I was in love with _Freddie Benson. _This isn't going to go down well…

**A/N How y'all doing? I hope you liked it! Yeah, it was pretty short but I'l get better with that in the next chapter! Review, Tell me if you like it because I will put up another chapter if you want me to. **

**P.S. who caught my Kenan & Kel reference? If you did, I love you(:**

**Reviews are like a salty, sweet, cheesy dream.**

**No wait, Thats Hawaiian pizza.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YEAH! This would have been updated last night but you know, I had an English paper to type and all that stuff. So yeah, school sucks. I had to write a page on what my name means. So if any one wants any pointless facts on the name Bryce, tell me and I'll put them in the author's note of the next chapter. **

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own iCarly, but at the moment I can't think of a witty way to tell you that._

**Freddie POV**

Our dance ended and we sat back down sipping our smoothies. "Hey Freddie? Do you like Sam?" What? Did she just ask me what I think she asked me? "Umm yeah, I know we fight and stuff but we're pretty good friends I guess." I told her trying to sound smooth.

"You know that's not what I meant." She said with annoyance.

"OK. Maybe I have tiny bit of feeling from her." I mumbled. Carly's eyes grew wide and a smile spread across her face. She was just about to say something when T-Bo interrupted, "Hey Benson, if you like Sam you probably shouldn't have let her see you dancing with her best friend."

"What?" I stared in shock.

"Yeah, she came in saw you two dancing then walked away crying." He said sympathy for Sam written on his face. I checked my phone and their were two text messages from Sam. I clicked the first one, it read 'Hey Fredface, going to the Groovy Smoothie, You and Carls wanna buy me a smoothie?' Classic Sam. Then, I clicked on the second one. All it said was, 'Goodbye.' I looked from Carly to T-Bo then ran out the door, sprinting to the one place he knew she would be.

**Sam POV**

I ran till my sides hurt and my legs were two steps from caving in. I looked up to see the one and only Bushwell Plaza. It makes since really, this place was more of a home to me than my own house. Carly was all I had and Spencer treats me like a little sister to him. They would do anything for me and I knew it. Bushwell was a safe house for me when my mom was drunk or living in the Ghetto just became too much for me. Without this place I would most likely be in juvi, with no future or plans for life. I would turn out like my mother, and that was not the person I was going to be when I get older. I was knocked out of my thoughts when my face hit a wall. I had been waking up fights of stairs without even noticing where I was going. The view was beautiful, that's when I realized where I was at. I was out on the eighth floor firescape. I came out and sat in the chair that I sat in the night of our first kiss. I needed to think about some stuff. First, I had found out that I am in love with Freddie Benson. The nerd. The geek. The nub. All of these names came to mind when I thought of him, but I knew that wasn't really what I thought of him. But now it was too late to think any different remember? Because he hates you and loves Carly. He would never like you, he would just turn you down by saying, "Thanks, but we need to stay just friends." He wouldn't be mean or rude because he's a gentleman and would never try to break a girl's heart. But no matter how had he tried not to, he still would do it. So here I am crying my eyes out over a stupid guy. I didn't know it would hurt this much, but somehow I knew it was going to get worse. I had to get rid of this pain. And that's how I came to my problem solving conclusion. I took out my out my phone and sent a single word to Freddie 'Goodbye'. It said so much and so little all at one time. Then I sat down with a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down all the reasons I was going to do this. I told Freddie I loved him. I told Cary thank you for al she's done. I even told Spencer to try not to burn everything down. I put the letter on the chair for them to find. Then, I got up and sat on the railing. I can't believe that I'm about to do this. Me, Sam Puckett, is going to kill herself.

**A/N OHHHHH dramatic! I hope you liked it! The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update so REVIEW! BTW if this seems a little…unorganized, don't worry its supposed to be. Its supposed to represent how confused all cluttered Sam's brain is after the events that took place in the first chapter (: **

**P.S. Only 13 days till its FOOTBALL TIME IN TENNESSE! I'm not the only girl obsessed with UT football am I? No? Good (:**

**If you review I'll give you some Hawaiian pizza.**

**That was a lie, THE PIZZA IS MINE.**

**But still, you should review this story (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ****WOAH! This is the last chapter yall! I honestly hate ending stories because then I have to come up with new plots. FML.**

_Disclaimer: Hippity Hoppity Easter's on its way! Can I have iCarly from the Easter bunny? No, it's not even Easter but even if it WAS you still wouldn't get it... DANG!_

**Freddie POV**

I bounded up the stairs of Bushwell Plaza. Her words played over and over in my head 'Goodbye'. I was in panic mode I had to tell her that I was in love her before…bad things happen. I knew she was going to jump off the fire escape platform. Don't ask me how I knew that, I just did. It was like instinct to me. Maybe it was a message from god telling me to save Sam. Beautiful, funny, witty, feisty, strong, blond Sam. My Sam. I reached the fire escape and leapt out the window onto the platform. She was sitting on the railing and whipped her head around to see me. As soon as she caught a glimpse of who was coming she jumped. I caught her by her waist and pulled her back over the railing. She buried her face into my chest and started to cry, and I hugged her tightly. She stopped suddenly and took a step back. Terror was the only emotion I could see. She started to back up slowly, but I kept taking steps toward her. I saw a white letter on the chair and picked it up. She bolted toward me and tore it out of my hand. "You can't read this!" she yelled at me. "Okay okay, how about we read it together?" I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. She looked confused and tried to get away but after 5 minutes she decided I was not going to give in so she sat and lay down against my chest with my arms around her. I started to read aloud,

"Dear Everyone, I'm writing this because you won't ever see me again. I'm going to die. I'd never thought that it would come to this, but this is the only solution I have. So this letter is explaining everything to everyone I hold closest to me. Spencer, you're my father figure in my life since my dad walked out on us when I was 8. You are crazy and funny and without you I probably wouldn't be where I am today. So, thanks. P.S. try not to set any thing on fire.

Carly, What can I say? We've been through so much together, from hosting a famous webshow, to eating spaghetti tacos, to crashing a party in Los Angeles. You are my sister. We're closer than most sisters even. Without you I would be arrested or failing class. You have always been there for me. I love you.

Freddie, oh god. Where do I begin? I guess I should start out with saying that I'm sorry for everything, and that I never meant any of it." I looked at Sam for the first time since starting to read her letter. She looked deep in thought, so I continued. "Listen, I didn't mean to really hurt you whenever I punched or kicked you, I wanted to get attention from you. I didn't realize this until I saw you dancing with Carly. It broke my heart. Because Freddie, I'm in love with you. I can't stand rejection, and that's why I'm jumping. I'll surely miss you all.

Love, Sam."

"Sam, I love you too. That dance meant nothing." That was all I could say before I felt a pair of lips crash into mine. I knew they were Sam's because fireworks exploded on my lips. Tingling sensations ran up my spine and neck. It was cut off to short when she pulled away. A small smile graced her soft lips. "I never wanted to die; I want you to be with me." Is all she said before I was kissing her again. I could stay like this forever.

**A/N uhh yes, that was sucky. But I faked sick just so I could write this and not have to go to soccer so you should be saying THANK YOU(: I might be doing an epilog but only if you review and tell me that you want it. Oh, and guess what? You can follow me on twitter. icarlyforever13 and before you ask. That is not my real twitter that I have my friends on. If my friends knew I wrote fan fiction they would call me a nerd and leave me. I like being an iCarly obsessed fan girl but that doesn't mean they have to know(: so just tweet me questions or ideas and stuff and I'll tweet ya back!**

**Review or my pet moose will come and eat you. Rawr.**


End file.
